The present invention relates to a door-opening device for a vehicle sliding door.
JP5-36058Y2 and JP10-205214A disclose a door-opening device for a vehicle sliding door.
JP5-36058Y2 discloses that the lower guide rail and electric drive unit are disposed under the vehicle floor, the wire being mounted to the sliding door such that the wire can be wound onto or taken out of the rotary drum in the electric drive unit, the wire being mounted to the lower roller bracket moving in the lower guide rail to allow the sliding door to open and close by the electric drive unit.
JP10-205214A discloses that the lower guide rail is disposed under the vehicle floor, the electric drive unit being disposed on the floor, the wire being mounted to the sliding door such that the wire is wound onto and taken out of the rotary drum in the electric drive unit, the wire being coupled to the lower roller bracket moving in the lower guide rail and to the rear roller bracket moving in the rear guide rail on the side of the vehicle to allow the sliding door to open and close automatically by the electric drive unit.
In JP5-36058Y2, the electric drive unit is disposed under the vehicle floor, is subjected to poor conditions such as rainwater and dust and is disadvantageous to waterproofing.
In JP10-205214A, the electric drive unit is disposed on the floor in the vehicle and suitable to waterproofing, but the wire wound on the rotary drum of the electric drive unit are connected to the lower roller bracket and rear roller bracket apart from the lower roller bracket. The wire is too long and is disadvantageous.